Starlight
by east-side-stories
Summary: EdwardXJacob! Twilight without Bella, very similar storyline Jacob's school closes down and he's forced to go to Forks, where he meets Edward... ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When the Quileute School ran out of funds, it was closed and the kids were transferred to Forks High. Jacob was among these kids, along with his ever-present best friends Quil and Embry.

To say the least, the boy wasn't impressed. He wasn't like Quil, who was 'hip' to the idea of driving to school every day. Fifteen minutes back and forth; this meant a half hour of driving every day and would cost a fortune in gas. But on the other hand, walking would take too long.

Jacob was sitting in the office at the Forks school. He, apparently, was so good at getting into trouble that he could do it before he got inside the front doors of the school. But honestly, who would have guessed that it was against school rules to fight on the lawn? Paul had started it anyway, so it wasn't exactly his fault per-se... he was just defending himself.

But the principal didn't quite see it that way, and he made that apparent when he lectured Paul and Jake. The two got off with a warning, but they were told if it happened one more time there would be severe consequences.

Jacob shrugged and left the office as soon as the principal had stopped talking. Who wanted to hang around and listen? Certainly not him.

Paul ignored Jacob and stalked off in another direction. Jacob had to go back outside to fetch his schedule—because he had dropped it while fighting Paul. The kid was seriously too violent for his own good.

Jacob loped back outside and sighed when he found that his schedule had blown away. Either that or someone had picked it up; it really didn't matter. Whatever happened, it was gone, and he needed another.

Where was the administration/office building? Jacob had no clue, so he wandered aimlessly around the campus. He wasn't looking too hard for the building because as long as he didn't have a schedule, he had an excuse to miss class. School never was his favourite thing, so he'd take any excuse he could get.

The tanned boy continued walking around the compass until the bell rang and people poured back outside. He spotted Quil and headed over to him, catching the other's attention by waving.

"Hey Jake," Quil greeted, "How was your first class?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jacob replied, smiling.

Quil shook his head, "Skipper," he accused, "Anyway, my class is all good cuz a hot chick sits in front of me," he said, "Her name's like... Rose or something. I'm not really sure." He gave Jake a thumbs-up, "But I'd better get going to the next class. See you later."

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair, heading toward the office building. _One class is all I should skip. If I skip more than that the principal might use it as an excuse to get me in trouble..._

Once inside the building, he had to wait in line behind some guy with weirdly red-brown tousled hair. Jacob could hear his velvety voice trying to coax something out of the receptionist, and from the look on the receptionist's face, it was working. _This better not take very long. _

"Okay Edward," the lady receptionist gushed, "I can do that for you!" she started ticking away on her keyboard hurriedly, a blush covering her face. _He's way too young for you. _The woman was probably a grandparent.

The teen—Edward—took a look around behind him, locking eyes with Jacob. _His eyes are weird. Is that a natural color? Looks like contacts to me..._

Edward half-smiled and turned back to the lady, getting a sheet of paper that was handed to him. He passed Jacob on his way out, locking eyes with him for another brief moment.

Jacob shook his head and stepped up to explain his schedule problem to the woman, who wasn't paying much attention to him. She was staring dreamily out the door, where Edward had disappeared.

Jacob sighed and wrapped his knuckles on the desk impatiently. He wasn't one for patience, and the lady was acting ridiculous. _I'll just get the damn schedule and get out._

Jacob got his schedule and trotted out the door, walking into the dreary weather that was normal in Forks. He continued down the path without glancing up, reading his subjects and the buildings they were in. He figured he should memorize them so it wouldn't matter if he lost his sheet again. He tended to lose things quite often. _Maybe I should write my schedule on my arm... No, it would wash off in the next rain. Useless... maybe I should get a tattoo? That would be kickass.... no, I shouldn't do that either. That would be a very bad idea. _

He went into his next class; Biology. There was one seat left—beside Edward. Shrugging, Jacob walked over and sat down beside him, throwing a smile his way, "Hey," he said, "My name's Jacob."

Edward smiled back politely, "Edward Cullen," he replied.

"Sweet," Jacob said, then searched the room with his eyes, looking for his friends. Embry was in the back row, talking to a girl on his right. That was the only person he knew in the class. _I wonder what class Quil's got? _

Edward was watching him intently, so Jacob's eyes travelled back to the other, "What?" he asked. _What you staring at? That's kinda creepy. _

Edward smiled again, "Nothing," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

_He's kinda pale.... really pale. Is he sick? Oh, I hope he doesn't get sick on me. _Jacob tried to inconspicuously slide his chair away from Edward, but the chair made a loud screeching noise and he stopped immediately, glancing at the pale boy to see if he noticed. By the amused expression on Edward's face, Jake concluded that he must have noticed.

_Okay, that's kind of embarrassing. I hope he's not offended, it was nothing personal. _Jacob turned to the front, deciding to ignore Edward's intent gaze for the time being.

He looked down at the table in front of him, only to find that he hadn't brought a binder. _Damn I must have forgot it at home... perfect. _Jacob sighed and placed his elbow on the table, planting his chin on his hand in boredom. _It's gonna be a looong day..._

The paler boy was still watching Jacob, but not so obviously now. Edward was facing the front, but was watching the Quileute out the corner of his eye.

_Okay this is getting ridiculous. What is he looking at? _Jacob looked to his left. _He's probably looking past me at some girl. If that's the case, he can switch me places I don't mind. _

At the next table over to Jacob's left, there were two boys sitting. _Uh... or you know, Cullen likes to look at boys. That works too. _Jacob turned to Edward, "You wanna switch places?" he asked amiably. _I do._

"No, I'm good here."

Jacob hid a frown. _I was afraid you'd say that. _

Biology passed sluggishly. The teacher was boring, and Jacob fell asleep during the first half hour. He woke up to a cold hand shaking him, at which time he jumped out of his seat, "What?!" he all but yelled.

Mr. Banner frowned, "No need to get excited, it's only a small assignment. In class," he said.

Jacob glanced around and sat down again, hiding his face in his hands, "Sorry," he muttered. He could hear Edward chuckling quietly beside him as the class whispered and laughed at his expense. _Oh yeah, that's just perfect. I just had to go and fall asleep so now I have no clue how to do the assignment... We're doing it in pairs, right? I hope Edward does all the work. He better be smart..._

Mr. Banner handed out one sheet to every table, and then made the teens get microscopes and other things. Jacob had waited for Edward to get the equipment, but the other didn't budge. Jacob reluctantly stood and got their needed supplies, sitting back down beside the paler boy.

"Yeah okay so I was kinda sleeping," Jacob said, "As you noticed... anyways what are we supposed to do?"

Edward grinned, obviously pleased, "You really shouldn't sleep during class," he said.

Jacob sneered, "Yeah yeah. You could have woken me sooner you know."

"You could have stayed awake in the first place, then I wouldn't have to have woken you at all."

"Stop blaming it on me!" Jacob growled.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Edward raised a brow.

"Uh..." _Well it's not his fault I fell asleep, _"Whatever." _Oh wow, nice finish Jacob. It's a good thing you pose such a strong argument. _

Edward chuckled, getting to work on the assignment. Jacob guessed at answers when the other teen handed the microscope to him, and ended up making a total fool of himself. It was awful.

About a half hour after waking up, Jacob bolted at the first sign of the bell. Embry took off after him and the two of them found Quil. They all three had the same class after that, and found their own seat at lunch with their Quileute friends.

"Seriously though," Quil was saying, "I saw that girl again. Her name is Rosalie. She sits beside me in Chemistry." He made a victorious hand-pump.

"Did you notice the engagement ring on her finger?" Jake drawled. He had been there with Quil in Chemistry, and that was something Jacob had noticed. Quil seemed able to ignore that, though. _I wonder who she's engaged to.... _

"Hey, there she is over there!" Quil said, urgently pointing toward a table across the cafeteria. There sat Edward, Rosalie, a large brunette male, a skinnier blond boy, and a black-haired girl. All were stunningly beautiful, but Jacob couldn't help his assumption that they were all sick. They looked so pale, and they weren't touching their food.

_Maybe they should stay home... they don't look exactly healthy. Look at those bags under Edward's eyes..._

Edward's eyes snapped to lock on Jacob's, and Jake held his gaze confidently. Edward eventually looked away, saying something to the black-haired girl. The girl replied something and Rosalie cast a glance in Jacob's direction.

"Hey she's looking at me!" Quil said triumphantly, puffing out his chest. Embry rolled his eyes.

Jacob looked away from the Cullen's table, "Yeah right," he said, "She was looking at me." _I wonder what Edward said? Why did she look over here? _

Quil's face hardened, "You like her too?" he demanded.

Jacob shook his head, "No way man she's all yours." _Blonde doesn't work for me._

"Good," Quil said, giving him a warning glance just in case he needed to make his message clearer, "Stay away from her."

"Yeah.... whatever," Jacob muttered, playing with his fork. _I'm sick of being at school... I should go home..._

The rest of the day passed by and Jacob slept through most of his classes before skipping his last class to go to the library and sleep. If he was going to sleep anyway, he figured he'd go somewhere quiet.

He walked through the library doors and spotted Edward sitting with the black-haired girl at a table. The girl said something and Edward nodded, looking to Jacob and motioning at him to come over.

Not having anything better to do than sleep-which he could do when he got home—Jacob headed over and sat awkwardly at the table with Edward and the girl.

"I'm Alice," the black-haired girl said, "Alice Cullen."

"Jacob Black," Jake replied, smiling at her. _Edward's sister. She looks nothing like him, except her eyes are weird too and she's pale. _

Alice and Edward shared a glance, their worried expressions matching, "Black?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, "Our school closed down at the reserve so we have to come here."

Edward and Alice shared another glance, and then Alice smiled brightly, "Hi, Jacob Black," she said in a friendlier manner. There was still something troubling her though, it seemed.

_They were fine until they heard my last name... do they have a problem with Billy or something? He never mentioned it.... I'll ask him about it toni-_

Edward cut in quickly, "So then, why aren't you at class?" he asked.

Jacob shrugged, "I was going to fall asleep, so I decided to do that somewhere quieter."

"Don't let us stop you if you want to sleep," Alice said. She seemed increasingly troubled.

_Was that her hinting she wanted me to leave? _Jacob glanced around awkwardly, looking for an escape.

"Do you need a ride home?" Edward asked silkily.

Jacob shivered. _He has an amazing voice. No wonder that old lady receptionist was acting so weird. _"Uh... yeah I guess." _I caught a ride with Embry on the way here, but we had to sit in the back of his truck... kinda crowded. What kind of car does Edward have? _

Edward smiled, glancing at Alice, then looking back at Jake, "We could go right now if you want," he offered, "We're not in class anyway..."

"Sounds good," Jacob said, standing up.

Edward stood too, looking to Alice. They stared at each other for a minute and then Edward nodded slightly, turning and leading the way out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jacob followed behind, glancing back at Alice, "What about her?" he asked.

"She feels like walking home," Edward said.

On the way to Edward's silver Volvo, Jake started getting hot flashes. He was getting dizzier by the second, and his vision was screwing up. _What's wrong with me? It's raining; why am I so hot?_

He slipped into Edward's car and did up his seatbelt, letting his head rest back on the headrest. He closed his eyes as Edward drove out of the parking lot, turning onto the road that would take them down to La Push.

With his eyes closed, Jacob didn't see exactly how fast Edward was driving. Had he seen, he would have clung to something and yelled for him to slow down.

Though, Jacob was too busy concentrating on not passing out to notice much.

He did notice when the car finally stopped moving though, and cold, strong arms scooped him out of his seat. Jacob clung onto his carrier, resting his face against the soothingly cold chest. He was so unbelievably hot, and being against Edward felt nice.

Edward hadn't taken Jacob home though. Not to Billy's, anyway. He had taken Jacob to the Cullen house, because he wasn't sure what was wrong with Jacob. If he needed a doctor, Carlisle would be the best. Alice's vision seemed to show that Jake was going to get very sick...and disappear. Disappearing often meant death, and that obviously wasn't something Edward wanted to happen to his new almost-friend.

Edward carried Jake through the front door and whispered Carlisle's name. From the second floor Carlisle heard his name and walked down the stairs gracefully, looking at Edward and what was in his arms.

"Who's this?" Carlisle asked as he walked closer.

"Jacob Black," Edward answered.

Carlisle knit his brows, "Edward, I think you should take him home."

Edward frowned, "Can't you help him, even a little?" he asked.

Carlisle looked at the Indian boy once more, "I suppose I could take a look, but you'll want to stay out of the room. It isn't the best choice to be near him when he phases."

Edward nodded, reading Carlisle's mind and understanding the situation. Jacob was going to turn into a werewolf. Soon.

"Are you sure about the way he'll smell?" Edward asked Carlisle.

Carlisle looked doubtful, "Yes, I don't think any of us will like it very much, and he'll hate our smell soon," he explained out loud, though he could have just thought the explanation.

"You brought a werewolf into our house?" Jasper demanded, walking in the front door with Emmett in tow, "Are you crazy?"

Emmett laughed, "Why would he do that?"

Jasper shrugged and walked closer, looking into the kitchen, where Carlisle was trying to hold Jake still. Jacob was shaking though, then his skin started to ripple, and then in a shocking burst Jake was no longer there, but a large russet-colored wolf was instead. The wolf was gigantic; much larger than it had any right to be. The way Jasper reeled back and darted up the stairs, Jake must not have smelled very good to him.

Emmett frowned deeply and stood way off to the side, meanwhile Edward retreated to the top of the staircase before Jake saw him. Jake was looking around frantically, his nose wrinkled and his fur on-end. He was snarling at Carlisle, whose arms were up in surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jacob," Carlisle said, "But you might want to get home. Can you change back human?"

Jacob looked down at his feet and whined, immediate panic flooding over him. _Oh god, I'm hairy! What the hell happened? I'm not hot anymore, but damn does Carlisle reek! Makes me want to wretch... where the hell am I? _

_**Calm down Jacob. This is Sam, and you're okay. Come home quickly, alright? Get out of there. **_

_Uh... Where's the exit? _Jacob lurched forward, heading into the main room and toward the door. He sped up his pace when Emmett leaned forward as if to attack, and broke into a run when Carlisle walked out of the kitchen. Jake ended up avoiding the door and just leaping through the nearest ceiling-to-floor window. He was into the woods before he knew what he was doing, but he didn't stop running as fast as he could.

_**I'll come meet you halfway. That's it Jacob, come along...**_

Jacob continued sprinting as he watched the woods fly by. How fast was he going? He couldn't even tell.

Once Jacob was gone, Edward walked calmly back down the stairs, only to be instantly mauled by Jasper and Emmett's questions.

"Are you crazy?!" Emmett demanded, "Bringing a WEREWOLF into our HOUSE?!"

"That was a seriously bad idea," Jasper said, standing beside his bear of a brother.

"Now now," Carlisle said, approaching the three, "No harm done. We were lucky."

"Yeah except now our house stinks," Emmett muttered.

"We have candles," Carlisle said, "The smell will go away."

"What about our window?" Emmett demanded, "We're gonna make him pay for it, right?"

Alice walked in the front door, her nose crinkled, "No, Carlisle and Esme are going to replace it," she said, her voice a beautiful soprano.

"What?!" Emmett demanded.

"It's not his fault he was brought here. Besides, he probably couldn't open a door in that form," Carlisle said in a soft tone. He was trying to calm his family down, but it wasn't working. Jasper wasn't helping anyone calm down, either.

"You're right," Jasper said, "Its Edward's fault the window broke and our house stinks. He should pay for the window."

Alice hummed, "So the werewolves are back in town, are they?" she asked, changing the subject slightly, "Didn't see that one coming."

"What do you mean you didn't see it coming?"Jasper asked, suddenly cautious.

Alice shook her head, "When I try to see something, I see nothing. I can't see werewolves in my premonitions. As soon as they're involved, the image disappears," she explained.

Jasper frowned, troubled, "Damn," he breathed, and then glanced at the window.

Edward was standing there with his family, just thinking and mostly ignoring their conversation. He was also trying to tune out their thoughts, but Emmett was all but screaming inside his head. Rather than ignore them, Edward simply thought over top of the clamour.

Everyone kept complaining about a bad smell, but thus far Edward didn't quite smell said stench. He could feel through their thoughts how it should smell to him, but for some reason or another, what he smelled was a woodsy, husky smell. It was actually a quite pleasant fragrance; not one he minded at all. He felt no reflex to wrinkle his nose as the others were.

"I'm going shopping," Alice said suddenly. She was tired of the smell and wanted away from it, "Rosalie, you wanna come?" she called up the stairs with unnecessary volume.

"One minute," Came Rosalie's reply. In a flash the two girls were out the hole in the window, finding that it was slightly more convenient than bothering with the door.

Jasper growled and turning to Emmett, "Let's go on a hunting trip," he ground out. It was obvious he wasn't breathing.

Emmett nodded, also not breathing. The two left out the door, not wanting to go through the hole because the smell was strong there.

Carlisle turned to Edward, asking his son mentally why he had brought Jacob there in the first place.

Edward wasn't exactly sure why he had brought Jacob to his house instead of taking him home, "I'm not sure..." Edward admitted, "I faintly knew what was going on, but I was still slightly worried because he was very hot. I thought if he needed a doctor, you'd be best..."

Carlisle nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Even so, I'd advise not bringing him here anymore. Remember the treaty."

"He was on our land though," Edward argued, "Their school closed, so they transferred to ours."

"Vampires and Werewolves in the same school?" Carlisle muttered, "That's not at all safe or a good idea..."

"We'll have to renew the treaty, because it doesn't exactly apply if the werewolves have to cross it every day for school," Edward said, reading Carlisle's thoughts.

Carlisle nodded, "They'll inform Jacob of the treaty tonight I'd assume. Now that he's a werewolf there will be a lot of things he'll need to know that he probably didn't before," he mused.

"So tomorrow I should talk to him about you meeting their leader?" Edward asked.

"That wouldn't be ideal," Carlisle said, "Jasper should go. We all know how easily werewolves get upset and phase. Jasper could keep him calm."

"But they'll hate being near each other if they don't like the smell," Edward fought.

"Jasper doesn't have to breathe and he can keep Jacob relaxed. They won't need to talk long, just long enough. Besides, if you went the two of you would have the same scent problem, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Right," Edward lied. He didn't mind Jacob's scent, but he wasn't about to tell Carlisle that. Not until he knew exactly what that meant. Werewolves and vampires were enemies. Natural enemies. They were supposed to hate each other, fight, etc. So then, if Edward didn't hate Jacob, or want to fight, etc; what did that mean?

Carlisle sighed, "You could both go, if you really want to," he relented. It didn't really matter to him who talked to Jacob; he just wanted someone to set up a meeting.

"I think I'll go," Edward said coolly, "I won't need Jasper there to keep him calm, either." That was a guess, but even if Jacob got mad and phased, Edward was sure he could escape swiftly.

Edward formulated a plan: he would give Jacob a ride home again, this time to Billy's house, and on the way they would discuss it. Or something. Plans were subject to change.

Carlisle nodded, deciding not to argue it further. He sighed and pulled the keys out of his pocket, "It's time for my shift at the hospital, so I'll see you later," he said as he headed toward the garage.

Edward nodded, soon alone in the house. What was he going to do?

Down at La Push, Jacob was sitting around a bonfire with Sam and Paul. The two were the only ones so far to become werewolves, but Sam told him that more would change soon. Jacob didn't know how he felt about that.

Listening to the stories was hard. _I'm not in the mood to listen to stories.... I wanna sleep. And eat. Damn am I ever hungry... _But the Quileute team endured the stories for a few hours until he was able to leave. He went straight home, made himself a few sandwiches, ate them, and fell asleep on the couch in the living room. He was planning to be able to make it to his bedroom, but he was too tired.

Edward paced a while, before digging out his keys and driving toward Port Angeles. He was going to pick up a new window, because he had extra time to kill.

That busied him for the rest of the evening, but when darkness covered the land, Edward was left with nothing to do. So he watched Jacob's dreams.

Jake had a few dreams that night, but none of them were very good ones. They were verging on nightmares, and after a while Edward stopped watching, feeling sorry for the boy.

Though there was nothing he could do to help, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, Jacob could swear he was a few inches taller. As he sat at the kitchen table to eat his larger-than-usual breakfast, Billy looked a little shorter. _I'm sure he didn't shrink, which means that I grew. _

Once finished with his breakfast, the boy made sure to grab his binder before heading off to catch a ride with Embry on the way to school.

Fifteen minutes later Jake and his friends rolled up at school and hurried off to their first classes. Said class passed by and Jacob didn't fall asleep once, only because he was in the front row and the teacher called on him for every answer. Seemed that he was making up for Jake not being there the day before.

Too bad Jacob got almost every answer wrong, for the exact reason that he hadn't been there to get the homework assignment. _Why is he still asking me? He KNOWS I don't know the answer! _Jake started quivering in his desk, and Paul at the back of the room immediately tensed. If Jacob phased there, in the middle of class...

_Damn... I need to calm down or I'm going to..._

"Jacob?" The teacher called.

"Yes?" Jake asked warily. If he was asked one more question, it was all over... He couldn't control himself enough.

"You're supposed to go to the office," the teacher said, "Paul, why don't you answer number twelve?"

Jacob grabbed his binder and raced out of the room, quicker than a normal human would be able to move. He dashed outside, into the rain, and continued on toward the administration building.

_That was a close one. Thank god I was called to the office... but I wonder what the problem is? _

When Jacob turned the corner and pulled open the door of the office, it took all of two steps before he froze in his place. His feet planted themselves to the ground and he simply stared ahead of him.

Edward was leaning on the receptionist's desk, and Jacob could not take his eyes off of the other. He had never noticed exactly how good the Cullen looked, and he'd never exactly thought about how much he wanted to touch the teen's cold skin...

Edward raised both of his eyebrows, watching as Jacob's imagination ran wild. He had not been expecting this reaction from the boy.

Jake was inexplicably drawn closer to Edward, and only stopped moving closer when their faces were inches away. Edward noticed that Jacob had indeed grown a bit, but he still wasn't as tall as Edward.

_If I kissed him right now, would he mind? I wonder what the receptionist would think... No, I can't. Why did I get so close in the first place? _Jacob took a good few steps away and tried composing himself, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Edward.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said coolly. _Oh, I love it when he says my name..._

"Hey," Jacob greeted. _He's probably wondering why I got so close. How do I explain that? I'll have to talk to Sam about it; maybe he'll know something I don't. Are werewolves usually this drawn to vampires? I thought we were supposed to be like... enemies or something..._

"Do you need a ride home again today? I promise this time I'll take you straight home..." Edward said quietly, his voice like velvet.

Jacob nodded enthusiastically in answer, not quite trusting his voice in Edward's presence. _What's wrong with me? I was fine around him yesterday..._

Edward took a step closer, "Meet me by my car after school then," he said lightly, "You know which one is mine, right?"

Again, Jacob just nodded.

Edward chuckled, pushing off from the desk to come centimetres away from Jacob. Jacob could feel Edward's cold breath on his lips, and he had to struggle not to pounce on the other teen.

With an amused grin, Edward passed Jacob and left the building, going out into the dreary drizzle.

Jacob stared after him, taking a moment to process what happened. _Instead of asking me why I got so close, he did it back... he was teasing me. Jerk. _

Jacob sighed and followed after Edward, not wanting to go back to class so soon, "So what's with this new obsession with driving me home?" Jacob asked, watching Edward.

Edward chuckled, "I wouldn't call it an obsession," he said, looking at Jake in amusement, "I'm just being polite."

"Oh okay," Jacob agreed, "Embry does have room for me though," he couldn't help but point that out.

"Would you rather ride with him?" Edward asked.

"No," Jacob quickly amended. _I'd rather be by you than Embry._

Edward grinned, "Good."

The next few classes flew by and before Jake knew it, lunchtime rolled around. He sat at his soon-to-be regular seat, in between Embry and Quil, but every few seconds he would glance over at Edward.

Eventually, Edward got up and moved to an empty table. He sat down and wiggled his finger at Jacob, signalling him to come over.

"I hate the Cullens," Paul snapped, breaking his spoon in two pieces.

"Talk to you guys later," Jacob said abruptly, standing and walking toward Edward's new table with his food tray. He set it down opposite Edward's and took a seat, looking at the vampire oddly, "Need something?" he asked. He couldn't exactly think of anything that he needed to say to Edward, and he had no clue Edward had something to say to him. _Honestly, what do we have to talk about? We don't even know each other._

Ignoring the stares of Jake's friends, Edward smiled kindly at the other teen, "I've been elected to come talk to you," he said.

"Elected?" Jacob asked. _What do you mean 'elected'? So you don't actually want to talk to me, someone just said that you did?! Thanks a lot, pal. _Jacob couldn't help but feel embarrassed and slightly sad. He'd been under the impression Edward was being nice to him of his own free will.

Sensing this, Edward immediately regretted his words. That had come out wrong, "Not exactly elected; I chose to talk to you myself... so I elected myself I suppose," he said, trying to make Jake feel better.

"Whatever. Continue," Jacob said. _Just say what you have to and don't bother trying to make me feel better. _

Edward sighed, "Carlisle needs to meet with your father, and he was wondering what day and location would work for Billy," he said, "Or whoever is in charge. Sam, is it?"

Jacob shrugged, "He's not really in charge, but close enough," he said, "So what do they have to meet about?" _Dad didn't mention anything important he had to talk with Carlisle about. Besides, Carlisle stinks. I wonder if Dad smells vampires like we do? _

"The thought might not have crossed his mind to mention it to you," Edward said, "But it is a quite urgent matter."

"What's it about?"

"The treaty."

Jacob thought a minute, then remembered the treaty he had been told about the day before. He frowned, "Why do they need to talk about that?"

"If we're getting technical, you're currently on my land," Edward said, then leaned in conspiratorially to whisper, "By definition, I can do whatever I want to you while you're on this side of the line..." he trailed off in a seductive tone, letting Jacob's mind run wild as the russet-coloured skin of his cheeks turned a pinkish colour.

Edward chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, focusing on his food and eating rather than what his mind wanted to focus on.

Then he noticed something, "Don't you eat normal food at all?" Jacob whispered.

Edward sighed, "No, I really don't. If I do, it's about the equivalent to eating dirt. After a while I cough it back up," he explained.

"Bummer," Jacob mused, "So you don't get ice cream?"

"No, we don't get ice cream."

"What about blood-flavoured ice cream? Or ice cream covered with blood?" Jacob whispered so that only Edward heard him.

Edward made a face, "If blood was poured onto ice cream, the platelets would make a shell-like surface and clot, making it very undesirable. Blood-flavoured ice cream would be coughed back up—if it was good enough to get down in the first place."

"Yeah... sounds pretty gross either way," Jacob agreed, "So then, no ice cream?"

"No ice cream," Edward confirmed.

_Vampires would be hard to ask out on a date, because all mealtimes have to be eliminated. Going out for lunch with a vampire would be pointless..._

_Not that I'm about to ask out any vampires, I'm just saying if I WANTED to... which I obviously don't, but... Edward's eyes really are amazing. Why didn't I notice before? _

Edward grinned. _Damn he caught me staring again! _Jacob averted his gaze to his empty tray, briefly wondering where his food went. _But I'm still hungry..._

Edward silently pushed his across the table. Jacob took it gratefully and started eating it while Edward watched.

After lunch, the rest of the day was spent, for Jacob, sleeping. He woke up after the last class ended and explained to Embry that he didn't need a ride home. He went looking for Edward's silver Volvo, which he spotted beside his favourite Cullen, who was leaning on it.

Jacob waved and loped over, gaining recognition from Edward in the form of a nod before they both slid inside the vehicle.

"So is this going to become a regular thing?" Jake asked, unable to disguise the hope in his voice, "This driving me home?" he clarified.

Edward shrugged, looking at him, "If you want it to be."

_I very much do want it to be. _Jacob shrugged, "It's an extra half hour that you would drive out of your way, so it's really not my decision." _Though I'd really appreciate it. I'd even like to walk home with you, and maybe take a walk through the woods where no one would see us and..._Jacob snapped himself out of that thought pattern and turned his head to stare out the window.

Edward wasn't sure when he would tell Jake he could read people's minds. It sure was fun listening to Jacob's thoughts, so if the boy didn't know he was doing it, they would be his honest thoughts.

"I don't mind," Edward said, knowing by the smile and the thoughts in Jacob's head that was exactly what the boy wanted to hear.

"Sweet," Jacob said, "Thanks," Jacob's eyes glowed with admiration and fondness, a look Edward was not accustomed to receiving. No one looked at him like that.

And for a moment, Edward's words were lost. There wasn't much going on in his mind that point in time, but there was a creping thought making itself prevalent over the rest; Edward was becoming fond of Jacob. Not in a 'Yeah we're friends," manner, either. It was more of a 'Yeah he's mine," attitude. He was possessive of his new friend, which was probably bad. Vampires being possessive of werewolves? It was just screwed up. Not right.

And yet, Edward didn't care. Yes, he was a tad possessive of Jacob. So what? No one would ever know anyway...

And that's when Edward pressed lightly on the breaks, stopping the car in front of Jacob's house. The Quileute flashed him one last smile before hopping out of the vehicle and walking toward his house. Edward watched the boy until Jake got inside the door, and when the vampire could see the other no longer, he decided it was time to go.

Edward sighed and switched the gears, driving away from La Push. Running through his mind was an image of Jake's face, printed with that admiration and...love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jacob flopped onto his couch once in the living room. He was quite tired, though he wasn't so sure why. Still, he didn't want to sleep, "Hey, Billy?" he called.

"Yes, Jacob?" came Billy's voice. Jake waited until the man wheeled into the living room before he continued.

"Edward said that the treaty has to be reworked and stuff... so he wants Carlisle to meet with someone and discuss it. Who would he meet with?"

Billy considered, "I'll meet him, though I may bring Sam along. If the bloodsucker tries to kill me, Sam can phase and kill him."

Jacob immediately tensed, wide awake, "He doesn't want to hurt you or kill you. Sam won't need to go," he stated. _I know he hates the Cullens but does he honestly believe Carlisle would kill him? Of all the Cullens, Carlisle is a doctor and can be trusted. Esme is very nice too... but Edward's the best. Cuz he's just..._ Jake decided to stop himself there before he got too into the subject of Edward. It was easy to gush over someone that awesome.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see Sam tonight," Jacob announced, sitting up and getting off of the couch, "I'll be back later."

"Tell him about the meeting and see what he says," Billy instructed.

Jake nodded once, heading out the door. For some reason, Billy had seemed stressed. His forehead had been all wrinkled even before Jacob had mentioned the vampires. There was already something bothering him, and talking about the treaty certainly didn't make things any better.

Walking across the yard in the direction of Sam's house, Jacob couldn't help but try to locate Edward's smell with his sensual nose. It was easy enough to find, and Jake enjoyed the scent until he was out of range, at which time he broke into a run toward Sam's house. He'd been walking awful slow in the Edward-scent area.

_I think I'm becoming obsessed with him... and it's not healthy. I think he's just hanging around me to get amusement... he's already been alive long enough for normal things to get boring. Why not hang around the newly-turned werewolf teen that's seemingly an obsessed, love-struck teenager? I can imagine how much fun it is for him to watch my reactions to everything he does. _

_But if that's the case, then he's a sadistic bastard. If that's the case, I should really stay away from him. _

_But I should stay away from him anyway, I mean I am a werewolf and he is a vampire and our families obviously don't get along very well or at all. Yes, I should keep my distance..._

_But I don't, and I wouldn't want to. Being a werewolf means constantly feeling hot, and his touch is cold and soothing. His presence is so soothing that I... Yeah okay I'm doing it again. _

Jacob frowned to himself. _Why do my thoughts always revolve around him nowadays? I feel so connected to him... does he feel it too? Is it in my head? _

Aggravated and more than a little confused, the werewolf knocked on Sam's door, only to be let in seconds later.

"What's up?" Sam asked, standing aside to allow Jake entry.

"Oh, Carlisle wants to talk about the treaty with you or dad or both. And uh..." _I'm in love with a vampire. _"Oh hey what are you cooking?" _I can't say that. I don't know how he'd react. _

"She's cooking lasagne," Sam answered, "But I know there's something on your mind. Would you like to say it or shall we phase and let me find out that way, getting the whole story?"

Jacob didn't want to give Sam the whole story. In fact, he had no intention of doing so. "Nah I'll just ask my questions," he said, "Sam, do you believe in love at first sight?"

A slow grin spread across Sam's face, "Ah, so you've imprinted." He said.

Jacob frowned. _English please. What the hell are you talking about? This is a yes or no question. _

Sam motioned for Jacob to take a seat at the dining table, where Sam sat across from him to explain, "Jacob, werewolves 'imprint' on their soul mates. It feels like love at first sight, but it's much more than that. Imprinting is like love times a thousand, and there's no way out once you've imprinted. Of course, once you're in love you don't want to fall out of love anyhow, so that's fine."

"And what about the person you imprint on?" Jacob asked, "Do they like you back? Feel it too? Not notice?"

Sam considered, "No one can resist the devotion which an imprint offers.... there really is no resisting on either side no matter the circumstances. It's not something that can be taken back or controlled in any way."

"Okay. So we imprint on humans? Or could we imprint on each other of vampires?"

"We imprint on humans," Sam stated.

"Right....why?"

"We don't know why we imprint. We all have our own theories, but there's no way to know for sure." Sam stated.

Jacob considered. He knew he should tell Sam he imprinted on Edward, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He couldn't say it.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Sam asked.

Jake looked Sam in the eye, then averted his gaze to the floor, "Uh... actually, it's not a girl," he said softly, waiting for the reaction.

"It has to be a girl," came Sam's stiff answer, "No one imprints on the same gender. Ever. It doesn't happen, Jacob. So what you're feeling is a simple crush, and nothing more. It's not an imprint, Jacob."

I frowned, getting angry that he was being so matter-of-fact about all this. I had imprinted on Edward. That's just what happened. Now he was trying to tell me that it was all in my head and that I'm randomly crushing on a guy for no reason? He can't tell me what I'm feeling, not unless he knows.

"Let's phase, I want to know for sure," Jacob stated, standing up from the table.

"No, Jacob. There's no need t phase I'm telling you right now that you didn't imprint. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Sam, phase with me." It was an order, and for some reason even Sam felt compelled to obey it. Sam was the pack leader, but he felt the need to obey Jake. Weird.

Sam stood up silently and made his way outside, following the teen that was shaking in anger, ready to phase the moment they got into the woods.

Once in the cover of the trees, Jacob released his anger and phased, waiting for Sam to do the same.

_**Alright Jacob. Make this quick I have supper to eat. **_

_Shut up and watch. _

Jacob replayed his first meeting with Edward, a moment that was truly not special in any way. A simply normal meeting, nothing fancy. Sam rolled his eyes, almost ready to change back when Jake started remembering the next day when he'd seen Edward leaning against the counter.

Sam could see right then and there that Jacob had imprinted on Edward Cullen. The feeling was right and there was no other explanation. Sam fell back onto his haunches and sat idle for a moment, processing his words.

_**You really love breaking rules, don't you? Not only do you imprint on a male—something no one has ever done—but you imprint on a vampire, too. As if the first transgression wasn't enough. **_

There was a sarcastic tone to it, but also mean and spiteful. Sam was not happy, and in that moment it was clear that he was angry at Jacob.

_But as you said, it's not something I can control. I didn't choose him, and you know that. _

_**This is unacceptable. **_

_What do you mean? _

_**Jake... this can't happen. You must leave, you're an abomination to the werewolves. I'm sorry Jacob, but please leave and refrain from ever phasing again. I don't want anyone to know what has happened. I'll tell Paul, but rather than that no one will know. Run away Jacob, you're simply not allowed to stay here. Billy would agree with me. **_

_No he wouldn't! I'm not leaving! Why should I have to leave because of something I can't control? That's unfair!_

_**It's not going to work, Jake. You can't stay here with us. **_

_But why not? Is my imprint on Edward so different from yours on Emily? You weren't cast out because you imprinted on her!_

_**Jacob, leave. **_He was using the alpha voice, to which Jacob could not fight. He turned and left toward his house to pack his things and leave. Jacob felt his connection with Sam dwindling even as he neared his house. When he packed his things and left, telling Billy to ask Sam about the reason behind it, Jake could hardly feel like he was part of the pack. By the time he got to Forks fifteen minutes later, he wasn't part of the pack. He could sense it within him; he was his own alpha. He no longer had to listen to Sam or anyone else.

But then again, he couldn't go back home either. So where should he go?

As he approached Main Street, Jake sensed something nearing him; something coming way too fast to be human. Looking to his right, Jacob braced himself for whatever came forth.

At once, Edward was at his side, regarding him with an almost silent hello. Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair before speaking, "Why are you here?"

Edward considered the question for a minute, then decided that he should inform Jake of something important, "Jacob, some vampires have special powers. I'll explain them more later, but I must inform you at present that...I can read minds."

Jake rolled his eyes, "And what are you gonna tell me next? That your sister can predict the future?" he was being sarcastic, but there was no humour in Edward's features.

"Actually, she can see the future," Edward stated, "Alice can."

Jake simply frowned in response. _Reading minds? Seeing the future? And all werewolves do is fall in love? I'd way rather have a cool skill than fall in love at first sight. _

Edward grinned in response, and Jake decided to test if he was telling the truth or not.

_So you can hear this? _

"Yes," Edward stated simply.

_Okay then... name everyone in your family. _Jake wasn't sure of the names, and he figured he should get to know them.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I," Edward answered.

Jacob nodded, committing the list to memory, even if he didn't know which one was which. The names might come in handy later, whether he knew who was who or not.

Edward chuckled, then decided to get onto the point of their meeting, "So then Jacob, where are you planning on staying tonight?" he asked.

_Uh... I hadn't quite figured that out yet, actually. I was still reviewing my options..._

Edward grinned, "There's room in the Cullen house, if you can stand the smell."

"Sweet," Jacob replied, jumping on the idea before really thinking it through. A banished werewolf going to stay with vampires? The world really was making a significant change around Forks.

Edward nodded, turning to lead the way toward home. Jake kept pace beside the vampire, walking just a bit closer than necessary, "So uh... what happened to the window?" Jacob asked.

"I bought a new one," Edward stated, "Don't worry about it—we've been around long enough to accumulate more money than we can possibly spend."

Jake nodded, but couldn't help feeling a bit bad. Still, he hadn't meant to break the window. In his panic he just couldn't find the door, so he'd gone through the path with the least resistance. Of course, he could have leapt through a wall, but that would have been worse. Windows were much better for leaping through.

"So did you ask your family if I could stay?" Jacob asked. _I don't want them mad at me... That big one lurched at me last time. _

"No I did not ask, but Alice will have told them by the time I return home, so they'll be over the shock by the time we arrive. Those who wish to get away from you will have had the chance to escape before you get there." Edward answered.

"Okay... but are you sure they won't mind?" Jake asked. _I don't want to cause trouble for you._

"I'm sure they'll get over it," Edward smiled at Jacob.

"Well if you're sure..." Jake trailed off, looking ahead of them. _Am I gonna be sleeping on the couch or what? _

"You'll be sleeping in my room," Edward answered the unspoken question.

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to you answering my thoughts," Jacob laughed, "It's way too weird... it makes me think I was talking out loud without noticing."

Edward smiled in response, but said nothing.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair, "And anyway, are we gonna like, share a bed or do you have two?"

"I don't sleep," Edward answered, "But I got us a double bed."

Jake didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't open his mouth. He was busy trying to control his imagination, and ultimately failing. Edward's low chuckle was proof of that.

The two of them were almost home when Edward chose to speak again, "So...you imprinted on me?" he asked.

"You were listening to that?" Jake asked, feeling a bit intruded on.

"Yes, recently I've listened to you more than anyone else," Edward answered.

Jacob blushed, allowing his mind to run over a quick summary of everything he'd thought the last day and a half. Mostly his mind had been stuck on Edward. That and doing things with Edward...

Biting the inside of his cheek, Jake felt more than a little exposed. Whatever Edward wanted to know was available to him—Edward would be impossible to lie to, as your mind cannot lie. There was no thought secret from Edward, either. No matter what Jacob thought about, the other could listen. That was just embarrassing, especially for a hormonal werewolf in love.

With a sigh, Jacob shoved his hands into his pockets. They were just walking the last few yards to reach the front door of the Cullen house, which stunk like vampire. Jake had been expecting it, but the scent was still worse than he remembered. It was unfortunate, and almost made him sick to his stomach.

"Don't worry about it. Once we get to my room, it'll smell more like me than anyone else." Edward stated.

Jake breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got into Edward's room. To the Quileute boy, the room was heaven. It had plenty of Edward smell to drown out the bad scents, and Jake found himself drifting off into a small euphoria of him and Edward.

Edward, letting his instincts take over, closed his door and approached Jake from behind, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He pulled Jacob as close as he could, feeling the warming heat against himself.

Jake couldn't help but gasp a bit when he was pulled against Edward's rock-hard chest. It felt good, and cold; which was a feeling he hadn't had in a while. It was nice, being a tad chilled.

Edward on the other hand, hadn't been warm in decades. He lowered his head, starting to lick and suck at Jacob's hot neck. The vampire was letting the heat wash over him; filling his senses and making him feel alive once again.

Jake's heart was fluttering, his control gone. His mind was racing in a million directions, each one more sensual than the last. He faintly registered that he moaned only quietly, but more than that he was lost in Edward's touch and creeping cold. Being completely absorbed in the other, Jacob didn't notice much else.

In the main floor of the house, Emmett and Jasper were standing idle, staring at each other. They were sure their ears were deceiving them, but then again...

"He's not actually..." Jasper trailed off, "He wouldn't... not a werewolf..."

Emmett had a frown planted on his face, his mind too busy to register the awful smell in the living room, "Edward chose a werewolf, alright," he stated, "And now we've all gotta deal with it. Couldn't he pick a human or something? Even that would be better. Anything would be better. Male or female I don't care, but he could at least have the decency to find someone who smelled remotely good."

Jasper frowned too, his nose wrinkled in distaste as he proceeded into the kitchen, "Emmett, where are Rosalie and Alice and Esme?"

"Esme is picking up groceries because Jacob actually eats... Rosalie and Alice are shopping for clothes. It seems that Alice feels the need to dress Jacob like a doll f some sort."

Jasper smiled in fondness, "That sounds like her."

Emmett rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter as he watched Jasper pace a bit in the kitchen. Having a werewolf in the house was something none of them expected, but it might not be that bad. As long as Jacob didn't break any more windows, Emmett figured he could put up with the mutt.

Well, provided that Jake was amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**So many awesome reviews from you guys!! I thank each and every one of you, you all rock!!**

**And now, for more EdwardXJake fun...**

* * *

Chapter Five

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed should have been alarming, but Jacob didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was ecstatic. Then again, many people would be if they woke up in the arms of Edward Cullen.

"Good morning," Edward whispered, smiling down at the werewolf.

Jake smiled back, "That's an understatement," he said. _This morning is the shit!! _

Edward chuckled, "You're a morning person?"

"I am now," Jake winked at the other, a grin plastered on his russet face.

Edward smirked crookedly back, endlessly amused with Jacob.

Jake stretched then, crawling out of the bed. Edward was swiftly up and at his side, holding out a change of clothes that mildly stunk, "These are from Alice," he stated.

Jacob nodded and took them, holding them away from himself, "How does she know what I'll fit or not?" he couldn't help but ask, imagining her sneaking in and measuring him.

"She's a good estimator...she can tell by looking," Edward explained.

Jake frowned. _Checked out by his sister? I don't know how I feel about this. Violated? _

"Calm down she has a mate," Edward whispered, kissing Jake's hand.

Jacob sighed and walked off to the bathroom to change, leaving Edward in the bedroom.

Downstairs, Alice was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed as she strummed her fingers delicately on her knees.

"You're anxious," Jasper said, sitting across from her on a chair. Of course, seconds after he spoke Alice felt a wave of calm wash over her.

She sighed, "I want to know if they fit him... And with him I can't even see because he's a big blind spot. I can't even see Edward when the two are together. It's just... frustrating."

"Its fine," Jasper soothed, "I'm sure they'll fit. You have a good eye for these things."

Alice nodded, unable to fight when she felt so calm. It was annoying that Jasper was using his power on her, but it happened more often than people knew. Like, if Jasper wanted to ask for something, he'd make her in a happy mood, in turn making her more susceptible and open-minded to whatever his idea was. Because of his power, he could persuade and manipulate people however he wanted. Still, if things were very serious he wouldn't control Alice. At times of need he really required her reasoning skills, emotions and all.

"There's going to be a huge storm tonight," Alice stated offhandedly. If she couldn't foretell Jacob's clothes, she might as well predict the weather.

"Baseball?" Jasper offered.

Alice smiled, "You bet," she turned her face to the staircase, calling up toward Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, "Baseball tonight!"

Up in the bathroom, Jake was struggling with a button-up shirt. He never really had much luck with things like that...

"Awe, damnit," Jake murmured, breaking off a button on accident.

At once, Edward was in the bathroom beside him, "Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?" he was asking.

Jacob frowned, "I'm fine...hey, do you know how to sew?"

Edward glanced at the shirt missing a button, reaching one hand out to grasp the front of it. With one tug, the shirt fell into shreds and he tossed it in the garbage. Edward left the half-naked Jacob in the bathroom and went downstairs to tell Alice to buy him simpler clothes. It seemed that Jacob couldn't handle buttons.

Exposed, Jacob grabbed the shirt he'd been wearing before and slipped it back on, straightening it out and heading down the stairs to see what the vampires were talking about.

"Are we betting on the game?" Emmett asked. He was leaning against the rocking chair Rosalie was seated in. Emmett's hat was backward as usual, his posture reading 'I don't care'.

Jasper looked to Alice, "Who's going to win?" he asked.

Alice sighed, "I can't see the game you guys. Jake is gonna be there, remember? I can't predict anything about it."

Emmett grinned, "Then we actually have a chance of winning the bet! I bet one thousand dollars that I'll be on the winning team!"

Jacob resisted the urge to drop his jaw, walking up to stand beside Edward. _Man I'd be lucky if I had two bucks spare change....never mind one thousand dollars! I'd kill for that kind of money! Well okay I probably wouldn't kill, but..._

Jake pretended not to notice everyone's noses wrinkle, ignoring even the growl that erupted from Emmett. Besides, listening to Edward's answering growl was much more pleasing. _And sexy..._

Edward sent a grin in Jake's direction, once again reminding the other that he could hear Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob pretended not to notice the look Edward gave him, but also knew that Edward would know he was pretending because he'd heard the decision be made in Jake's head to ignore it...

_This is going to be a long day_. Jake concluded. _It's gonna take me a million years to get used to this kind of thing._

"And a million years you shall have," Edward whispered, reaching back to intertwine their fingers. Jake blushed slightly, smiling a bit to himself.

Slowly, Jacob's world seemed to be focusing only on Edward. It was as if nothing else in the universe mattered but the vampire, whom was his for the rest of time. One upside was that he was getting good at ignoring the other vampire's scent. It seemed that his nose was very selective, and he could train it solely on Edward's scent if he wanted.

And boy, let me tell you that's what he wanted. More than anything.

"You'd make a good sniff-dog," Edward whispered to Jake under his breath.

Jacob frowned, retracting his hand from Edward's and giving him a look. _Shut up. _Though he knew it was probably true; as a member of the canine species—well, half of him was—he would probably be a very good sniff dog.

Still, he wouldn't mind if he never had to test that theory.

Then Edward simply reached back a bit further, tangling their fingers again. Jake didn't mind though, he liked Edward's touch. _I don't know why I pulled away in the first place..._

Later that day, Jacob could be found in Alice's room, being fitted in a baseball uniform. She seemed to be having a little too much fun dressing him up, but he didn't mind too much. It turned out that he rather enjoyed her presence.

"Okay, so lift your arms now," Alice instructed as she took a few more measurements. Of course, there were a few measurements that Edward had insisted that he took instead of her, being all possessive as usual.

But for the most part, Alice had been left alone to do her thing. And when left alone, she got ideas...

But Jake would not find out what she was planning until it was too late. Her plan was developing right in front of the Quileute and he'd never know. He could sense that she was up to something, but he didn't ask what it was. Judging by the snickers coming from Edward, Jake was probably better off not knowing.

In the evening, Edward had made sure to take Jacob out to the field early, showing him how fast the game would be. Jake wouldn't be playing that night, but he was going to be the umpire.

Emmett made sure to make it clear to Edward that, if Jake was gonna be there, he had to stand downwind of the vampires.

"So why'd Alice give me the uniform then if I'm not gonna play?" Jake asked, looking down at his attire.

"We have to let her have her fun, Jacob," Edward stated, "Its appeasement, so that she stays calm. If not you, she may have dressed up Jasper, and he hates that."

"Better me than him?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. _Sacrifice me why don't you. _

"You're new, so she wanted to dress you. She's had years of dressing him, and it gets old after a while," Edward explained, "I wasn't sacrificing you to her. Had there been a chance of you getting hurt, I'd have never allowed it."

Jake sighed, "Okay, okay. I get it." Looking back down at his baseball outfit, he smirked a bit. _Though I must say she did a good job in the end. I look sexy in this. _

"Yes, you do," Edward said with a grin, leaning in to kiss Jacob chastely on the lips.

And once again, Jake couldn't focus on anything else for a moment until Edward pulled away. Jacob couldn't stop the whine that rose in his throat, only to try and disguise it with a cough. He failed, but at least Edward was smirking in that sexy way again...

"Why don't you have fangs?" Jacob asked offhandedly, realizing that Edward didn't. _Isn't that something all vampires have? It would make sense if you did..._

"Well we do, but not normally. Unless we're feeding, then we have them..." Edward trailed off.

_Hm...I think fangs would be sexy. I wanna see him with fangs._

"You're not going to see me feeding. Ever," was Edward's reply.

"Oh come on," Jake pleaded, "If we have the rest of forever cuz neither of us die, then I'm bound to see them sometime!"

"Well you'll just have to wait then," Edward stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

Jacob frowned, crossing his arms with a sigh, "You're impossible," he informed.

Edward grinned, "Is that such a bad thing?"

_No..._ "Yes, It is."

Edward just laughed at the conflicting answer. Jacob sighed.

Even later that evening, Jacob twiddled his thumbs while his eyes tried to follow the baseball game. It really was bizarre; he could hardly keep track of the players.

Except Edward. No matter how fast the other went, Jacob could still see him as clearly as if he'd been standing still. That made staring at the teen a lot easier, but a lot more noticeable.

Not that it really mattered. No one was watching him anyway. They were busy playing baseball faster than the speed of light.

Jacob sighed and looked behind him at the forest. Somewhere out there, Sam and the others would be walking around without him. They'd patrol and patrol for no reason, day after day. Didn't they know that the Cullens weren't out to get them? Jake had seen in Sam's thoughts one time that the man figured one day the Cullens would simply launch an attack and try to kill off the Quileute. But his theory was completely unfounded. Sam hadn't even met the Cullens personally.

At least, not yet. They were still going to schedule a meeting with Carlisle someday though, so their meeting was inevitable. _I only hope it goes well..._

Jake thought only for a faint moment of just treading into those trees; returning to the Quileute reserve and trying to talk to Sam. But no sooner had he considered it than a stab of pain lashed through his body at the idea of leaving Edward even for a moment. He swore he would never consider it again.

But as in that moment his future had changed, Alice had a glimpse of clarity, "Stop!" she yelled, calling her family toward herself as she backed up toward Jacob. She had been pitching, so only a few jumps got her to home plate where he was, "Someone's coming," she informed in her sing-song voice, "Three vampires. Travellers. Human drinkers."

Edward frowned, returning to Jake's side in a moment as the werewolf looked from one vampire to the other. Their eyes seemed to be fixed on one center point on the other side of the field. The forest was shielded by mist, but it took only moments for three shapes to break from it and enter the meadow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: 

The three vampires neared the Cullens, advancing in a slightly menacing manner.

"Got room for three more players?" the one in front asked.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked in a friendly tone.

"I am Laurent," the one in front said. He indicated a blonde male to his right, "This is James," then a red-haired female on the left, "This is Victoria."

Jake glanced back at Edward, who seemed to be staring at James, who was staring back at him. Jake eyed James. _How dare you stare at Edward! Mind your own damn business, he's taken buddy!_

If only James could read thoughts.

"Sure, I guess we could use three more..." Carlisle answered with a smile.

Laurent nodded and started heading onto the field, followed by Victoria. James' nose flared, then a strange look came across his face, "What is that?" he asked himself, looking over the Cullens. He smelled something positively vile. What the hell was it?

Then his eyes landed on Jacob, the native boy standing slightly behind Edward. Yes, that had to be the source of the smell. The smell resembled something James had smelled before, though diluted in a way.

The boy smelled of werewolf.

"Well, well, well," James said in a low voice, "What do we have here?"

Emmett shrugged, "I don't like it either," he stated. His remark was met by a stern look from Carlisle, but rather than that no one else replied. Rosalie's expression indicated that she agreed with Emmett, though.

James laughed evilly, stepping toward the Cullens, "I don't believe our kinds should mingle. Let me get rid of this hindrance."

Immediately, all of the Cullens broke into a protective stance, leaping in front of Jacob to shield him from James. Even Rosalie was in front of the werewolf, her teeth bared.

Victoria showed up too, tensed for battle behind James. Laurent walked calmly behind the other two, "James, stop. These are our friends, and we will treat them as such. Let them have who they may in their company, it makes no difference to us."

James paused a moment, then straightened up, "I guess you're right," he agreed, turning toward Laurent, "Let's go."

"That's more like it," Laurent said, heading toward the trees once again.

Victoria followed after James, glancing back one time before catching up to the others.

Once the three travelling vampires disappeared behind the tree line, the Cullens straightened up and broke into motion.

"We have to get you out of here," Edward said to Jake as he tugged him away from the field in the opposite direction the other vampires had gone.

"What? Why?" Jacob asked. _I don't understand. Yeah sure that guy wanted to kill me but he left so it's all good, right? Fill me in here!_

"He has no intention of giving up. He's more set than ever on killing you," Edward said, "I'm not going to let that happen. Walk faster."

_Bossy are we_. Jake picked up his pace.

"Jacob, be serious about this. Your life is in serious danger here. I think that... the best way to keep you safe is to take you back to the reserve. If your family can help defend you from him, we'll have the best shot. Plus if your scent is mingled in with all of the other Quileute, you'll be a bit harder to find."

"I'm not gonna lead the vampires to my house!" Jacob yelled, stopping in his tracks, "What about Sam? What about my father?! I can't put them in danger like that!"

Edward sighed. He really didn't care about the Quileute; as long as Jake was safe, the people who banished him could just...

Clearing his throat, Edward tugged on Jake's arm a bit more, "Jacob, please. I need to make sure you're safe while we hunt James. Being around other werewolves that are capable of defending you is important to me."

"I can defend myself too you know," Jacob protested, "I'm not some weak human that can't do anything. I'm an alpha wolf!"

Edward frowned. He was getting nowhere—literally, because Jacob wouldn't move.

Alice joined the two in the trees, flittering up to them like a fairy in the wind, "Guys, James and Victoria left Laurent. They're coming after us now," she stated.

Edward's face contorted in anger as he turned back to Jacob, desperation lacing his voice, "Jacob, we need to go NOW. If you're not going to let me take you back to the reserve, we're going to have to get a ticket and fly somewhere."

Alice shook her head, "James knows you won't leave Jake alone," she stated, "If you go with Jacob, it'll only lead him to us faster."

Edward frowned as the three of them started running toward the Cullen house, "So what do we do then?"

"Jasper and I can take Jacob somewhere," Alice stated, "Or Emmett and Rosalie could."

Edward frowned, "I'd rather have you with me, so that I know what James is planning."

Alice nodded as they reached the house, going straight to the garage where the rest of the Cullens were waiting, "Emmett and Rosalie it is then," She stated, walking toward Jasper.

Jacob was quite lost, as the vampires had been talking extremely fast the entire time. They'd spoken quietly, too. Like whispers that made no sense. It was weird. _I wonder if werewolves can do that? _Jacob decided to try it when he was alone. He wouldn't want to make a fool of himself in a garage full of vampires.

Edward pulled Jake aside to tell him what would be happening shortly. Jacob's whole body was starting to ache with the realization that he would be apart from Edward, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all.

"Alright, let's roll!" Emmett called as he hopped into Rosalie's red car. They'd chosen it over his jeep, which was open-backed. Had they taken that, they'd have left a very obvious trail of Jacob's scent behind them. That was something they had to avoid.

Jacob got into the back seat of the car robotically. He had to force every movement that took him farther from Edward, only in the hope that he'd get back to the teen shortly. Of course, it would at least take a day or two to get back to Edward's side, and that was a thought that drove Jake to near despair.

Still, he had to keep it together.

With a last farewell to Edward, Jacob pulled the car door shut and locked the door so that it would be harder for him to get out if he lost it and tried running back to Edward. By the time he would be done unlocking the door, Emmett would have been able to hold him back. It was all part of the plan.

Rosalie sat in the driver's seat, revving the engine before pulling away and speeding off down the road. Alice waved from the driveway while standing beside Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. Jacob focused only on Edward, though, hardly noticing the others.

And Jake kept watching until he couldn't anymore, deciding to take a nap while Rosalie drove. He didn't care about where they were going and he didn't want to talk to the other two. Nothing mattered if Edward wasn't there.

* * *

Back at the house, Jasper was wearing Jake's clothes. He was supposed to leave a false trail south while Rosalie took Jacob north. Jasper was not breathing however, and looked like he was completely sick to his stomach. Edward knew that the other was not, but the facial expression on Jasper's face led him to believe otherwise.

Edward and Jasper departed then, running along in the trees at a steady pace. Carlisle and Esme hung back with Alice, waiting. Alice was watching James' movements, watching the progress he made. He was taking the bait...

And all of a sudden, he caught the scent of Jasper mixed in with Jake's. James growled in aggravation and ran in the other direction, leaving Jasper and Edward to their little game. Victoria was waiting in the trees still near the meadow for James' return.

Alice frowned, "He caught on and he's coming back to find Jake's trail," she informed.

"Call Edward and tell him," Carlisle ordered, handing Alice his phone.

Nodding, Alice dialled Edward's number and held the phone to her ear, waiting only half a second before she was answered.

"Hello?" Edward's worried voice rang out.

"James knows," Alice said, "Come back." She hung up the phone.

Within minutes, Edward was back at the house. He came into the door, followed by Jasper who was only in his underwear.

"....Jasper, what are you doing?" Esme asked.

Jasper frowned, "They stunk, okay? Badly."

"He stripped on the way home," Edward stated.

"Awe.... I missed that," Alice complained. Had she been watching Jasper's future instead of James', she'd have seen it.

"Consider yourself lucky," Edward said.

Jasper glared at his brother, heading up the stairs to get some clothes on. Edward smirked back in reply.

"We have to be serious here though," Carlisle said, turning to Alice, "Where are they headed now?"

"James and Victoria are heading toward town to search for Jacob's scent... they're going to find Jake's scent in town and follow it back to the reserve...and then I can't see anything else," Alice said, her eyes glazed over a moment as she watched the future play out in her mind.

Esme looked to Edward, "Would they fight the werewolves?" she asked.

Edward frowned, "They don't know that the werewolves exist here. If they catch their scent, they will surely attack them. I don't know the other werewolves' skill. I cannot predict who would win amongst them," he said.

"Jacob doesn't want them going to his home anyway. We'll have to distract them somehow and fight them on our territory," Alice said.

"We should also warn the werewolves, in case we should fail in stopping them before they cross the border," Carlisle said coolly.

"We'll have to cross the border to talk to them anyway," Jasper said, walking closer to Alice, "If we're crossing it, we might as well fight over it... There is no difference."

"If we fight on their territory, they might attack us and wage a war," Edward countered.

Jasper frowned at his brother, "Or they might help us. We don't know."

"That's right—we don't know. Do we want to take the chance?" Edward said, looking Jasper in the eye.

Alice frowned at the two, "Oh settle down you guys," She said, waving a hand, "The simple answer to this would be just going on their territory if we need to and fighting. They come onto ours for school, after all."

"That might be provoking them, but then again it does make sense—they didn't warn s before sending their kids onto our land. Were they not worried at all?" Carlisle asked himself.

Esme answered, "Maybe they know us better than we think they do—maybe they realize that we don't want to hurt them?"

Edward frowned at his mother's hopeful thoughts. He knew that she was wrong—the werewolves were secretly hoping that the vampires would launch an attack at school. The werewolves wanted to fight.

But he did not say that out loud. He didn't want to upset Esme.

"So our plan of action is...?" Jasper was getting impatient.

Alice put a hand on her lover's shoulder, visibly calming him a bit, "Edward will warn the vampires and explain to them what might end up happening. We don't want this to cause a rift between us and them."

"I can't go," Edward stated, "Sam doesn't like me. If I go, the worst results will be achieved."

"Carlisle then," Alice said. Her father nodded and sprinted off, leaving Esme standing alone. The mother looked around for a moment, wondering what to do. She was nervous; she wanted to clean something.

Edward mentally noted that he should have sent his mother with Jacob, though it was too late. She'd stay with them for now.

Jacob...

Edward's mind began to wander and he had to reel in his thoughts. He had to stay focused for a while.

He turned back to Alice and Jasper, new resolve evident on his face, "Let's go get them then," he said to the others, "Ready?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo. There's a lot of people digging this story, and I got inspired again, so I decided to update. Enjoy the next chapter! :) **Chapter Seven

* * *

"You're just refusing cuz you're too chicken. Think you'll lose?"

Jacob sighed. _I'm not making a bet with you because I don't think I could win, obviously. And if I lost, then I wouldn't be able to pay you back whatever it was, which is what you're counting on—I can SEE it in your eyes—and I don't know what you have planned but I don't want anything to do with it. _"Sure, why not." The excuse Emmett gave was as good as anything Jacob could come up with.

"But Alice isn't even here telling who's gonna win. Come on, one bet, it won't kill you." Emmett was quite set on the idea of betting Jacob. He had the perfect bet, and he wanted Jacob to lose so that he'd get his entertainment. The large man was getting rather bored in the dull hotel room. Rosalie was set on ignoring him for some magazine, and Jake seemed to be in a state of depression while stinking up the room.

"Leave him alone already, Emmett," Rosalie snapped, paying attention to the two for a moment. She was reclined in a nearby maroon chair, attempting to read a newspaper but failing due to the males talking. They were honestly so loud that it made her head throb. The scent was one thing, but breaking the silence was quite another. To do both was completely unacceptable and had to be stopped immediately.

Emmett sighed and leaned back on the couch, deciding not to upset Rosalie any more than he already had. He knew she was not crazy about being with Jacob, so he knew she'd be touchy for a while. He could only hope that Jacob realized that too and was careful.

Jacob rolled his eyes and lay back on the floor to look up at the cream-coloured ceiling. It was raining outside in the darkness, and the large droplets hitting the window pane in a constant flurry of sound. Jacob wanted to sleep, but knew he couldn't because he'd slept the whole car ride there.

Where was 'there', you ask? Well, Canada of course. Saskatchewan, to be exact.

Jacob had never seen such flat land in his entire life. Where were the trees? Where were the cliffs? Emmett had awoken him when they neared town, and Jacob had taken a look around only to assume that the two vampires had taken him into another world. He hadn't even known there was such a thing as a 'prairie'. Who would have guessed?

Closing his eyes, Jacob let his mind wander a bit. Listening to the rain made it feel like he was home—so what if his clothes stunk and his company smelled even worse? So what if he was in the middle of some weird town on a desolate, desert-like prairie where no trees were seen for miles? So what if he could hear the people in the room above him rocking the bed and moaning? He could ignore those things and focus only on the rain, pretending he was home.

And suddenly, Jacob missed his house more than ever. He'd been unfairly cast away, and for what? Because he imprinted on a male vampire, a sin that apparently was unforgiveable but wasn't controllable either. _How's that for being fair? _

Jacob thought back to Billy and the last time he'd seen the man. **"Where are you going?" **Billy had asked while Jake was packing in a huff. He had been losing touch with the alpha of his pack, but Jake was still compelled to follow the last orders given to him. When the boy had looked to his father, he answered in a restrained voice. **"Ask Sam."** Then, Jacob had left without another word.

_I wonder what Billy's doing? Does he agree with Sam's decision? I know he wouldn't be cool with me imprinting on a vampire, but I think he would get over it. I am his son, after all. _

_Damn...why did I have to imprint at all? Sam said it was rare—well rare my rear end! Sam imprinted, and Paul too, and even BRADY did. The kid is thirteen years old! Honestly, how is he supposed to handle his love? And for an eighty year old woman? She'll be dead before Brady understands what love even IS. _

_But I guess that's an upside to it—at least Edward is immortal. He's not gonna get old and wrinkly and then die without me, we can live forever as long as I phase every once in a while. Pretty sweet; I think it's a fine arrangement. _

_If I'm going to be staying with his family, though, I may need a nose transplant, or seriously take up the art of perfume collecting. _

Jacob rolled onto his side and opened his eyes again, picking at the tan rug idly. He was getting restless, annoyed at the fact that there was nothing to do. _I wonder what Edward's doing? He's probably fighting that creepy-ass freak who wears his hair too long. Honestly—guys+ponytails=Fail. Sure, my hair was like that for a while, but that's a completely different story—I'm young and stupid, and that guy's been around for many decades (probably). He should know better. He has no excuse for bad hair. _

Jacob blew some of his dark bangs out of his face and sat up, glancing at Rosalie and Emmett, who were watching each other with loving looks. A pang of jealousy made itself known in Jacob's stomach—how come they got to be with the one they loved and he was denied that right? And why hadn't Edward called already? _Is he okay? _

Sighing and trying not to think of Edward, Jacob got up from the floor and paced into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. No, he didn't actually want to be in there, but he didn't want to be around Rosalie or Emmett when they were looking at each other like that. _Plus, in the bathroom it doesn't stink as bad. _

Jacob flicked on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He tugged at his shirt lightly, cocking his head to the side. _This is way too big for me—honestly, how big is Emmett that he needs these clothes? He's big, but I didn't think _this_ big. It's better than wearing that baseball uniform, but still. I feel like I'm wearing a dress_.

Jacob looked at the bottom of the shirt, finding that it stretched halfway down his thighs. _Yup—definite dress. This is embarrassing. _He frowned and decided to stop looking at himself in the mirror—he did not like his findings.

A strange crack of thunder drew Jacob's attention to the window. The hotel room he was staying in was on the fourth floor, so Jake could look out over the various lights of the city if he cared to glance out the window. Outside of the window, the lights of the city were easy to see as there were no trees around to obstruct his view. _Damn Saskatchewan. I'm never coming here again once this is over. _Why there was a window in the bathroom was beyond him, but at the moment Jacob decided not to question it. _Canada is weird, that's all that needs to be said. _

Jacob stepped forward and reached out, tugging at the window until it pulled open slightly. He thrust upward gently, though still managed to shatter the window in a strange explosion of crystals. Jacob yelped, stumbling away from the window in surprise. _I wasn't even trying hard! That shouldn't have broken it! _

Jacob frowned, looking down at the pile of glass on the floor that had been a window minutes before. That was the second window he'd broken—he'd taken one out at the Cullen house, too. The only difference between the two was that at the Cullen house, he'd jumped through it. At the hotel, he wasn't about to jump out the fourth-story window. _I'm not_ that_ young and stupid. _

_Is breaking windows bad luck? I don't really know, but as long as the mirrors stay intact, I think I should be fine. _Jacob turned to the mirror behind him, squinting at it in concentration. Was that a crack he saw?

"You okay in there?" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Jacob jumped slightly and answered, his voice cascading off of the bathroom walls in the echo only a bathroom could permit, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just broke a window on accident."

"You weren't planning on jumping out after you broke it, were you?" Emmett asked warily. He had his hand resting on the door, just in case he had to bust it open to forcefully stop Jake from doing something stupid. Emmett was worried about Jacob—the teen had been relatively silent since they'd left Edward. Emmett wasn't sure if Jacob was depressed enough to jump out a window, but he thought he'd better ask to be sure.

"No, do you think I want to be crippled for life?" Jacob shot back in annoyance.

"If he wants to jump out the window, that's his business," Rosalie stated from her position on her chair. She glanced at Emmett disapprovingly, "Even if he gets up onto the roof and threatens, we have no right to stop him." There was a strange hope in her voice.

Jacob frowned, turning from where he was in the bathroom to pull open the door. He looked past Emmett and glared at Rosalie. "I'm not suicidal!" he protested.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender, "Calm down, WolfBoy. She was just kidding." He looked to Rose. "Right?"

"Sure." She flipped a page in the newspaper.

"It's gonna be kinda cold in here if we leave the window open," Emmett stated.

"Good," Jacob replied, "Cold is good, I'm hot anyway." Which was true.

Emmett shrugged, walking back to the couch and flopping onto it. He grabbed the TV remote and pointed it at the TV across the roof, turning it on and watching the pictures flash with the volume on 1.

_What the hell is the point of that?? _Jacob tried to hear the TV, but it was as if the device was emitting no sound. He concluded that vampires had better ears than werewolves.

_Not fair. Is there anything cool about being a werewolf? There are no upsides, I swear._

A vibration in his pocket made Jacob yelp again with a start, slapping his leg in the split-second assumption that there was some sort of huge bee on it or something.

Under the stares of both Rosalie and Emmett, Jacob slipped the shaking cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, turning his back on his audience as Emmett laughed and Rosalie looked annoyed.

"Hello?" Jacob said into the receiver.

"Hey." Instantly, Jacob was smiling.

* * *

"You said they're advancing in our direction, Sam?" It was dusk at La Push and two men were near the woods, standing around calmly. Sam had called his pack to attention, though none of the members had showed up. They were on their way, though, the man assumed.

Sam looked down at Billy, the grey-haired man in the wheelchair. Sam guessed it was his imagination, but he wondered if maybe Billy had a few more grey hairs than the day before Jacob left. Seemed that Jacob leaving had quite an effect on the old man—Billy hated vampires even more than before; his hate had been renewed with a passion for 'corrupting' his Jacob and 'stealing' the teen.

"They are. At a very slow pace, but they're definitely coming." Sam looked toward the woods, where Collin and Brady were walking from. They had been on patrol together when they'd heard Sam's call. The two boys stood near Sam but said nothing, letting the two adults speak.

"What are we going to do then? Ready the pack? ...Is Jake there?" Of course, the whole pack had been told about Jacob 'Traitor' Black. It was nothing new by that point in time.

"I don't know if Jacob is with them, but I'm assuming he is. That traitor will be nearby if he's not in their immediate company." Sam nodded in self-assurance.

Billy sighed. "Just so you know, I do support your decision of kicking him out—it is wrong for him to imprint on Edward—but I just wish there was an easier way of changing this."

"I think you two are looking at it all wrong," Seth snapped as he walked up. He barged in between the two men, looking at either one seriously before he spoke again, "You two want to wage war, right? We haven't got along for years—centuries, if you want to include our ancestors—and then there's Jacob, a werewolf, who imprints on Edward, a vampire. Don't you think that's a sign? It's not coincidental that the exact time you're looking for a fight, a bond forms between the two species. It's obviously an opportunity to resolve the issues between us. We were handed the perfect chance, and you banished him." Seth was glaring at Sam fiercely by the end of his speech.

"Touching, but no one cares," Paul snapped as he walked up. Quil and Embry followed behind, standing among the pack members who had already gathered. Leah stepped up behind Billy, resting her hands on the handles of the man's wheelchair.

"I think that him imprinting on a guy is better than imprinting on a girl," Leah stated.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far..." Seth began.

"Why the hell do you think so?" Paul demanded.

"Cuz if I dream about making out with Edward, it's not as gross as dreaming about making out with Emily or some other girl. It just works better." Leah nodded.

Quil sighed. "And Jacob gets to be by Rosalie every day cuz he's like, livin with her! How is that fair? Man, I wanna be banished!" he whined.

Embry frowned, covering his friend's mouth with a hand before the other could say anything else that was inappropriate.

Sam frowned at Quil disapprovingly, then spoke again. "And Leah, it doesn't matter who Jacob imprinted on because he's not part of the pack anymore. If you dream of making out with Edward, that's your own fantasy and not influenced by the pack mind." Sam looked to Billy. "But the fact remains that Jacob is with the vampires now, and they're coming this way." He looked to the others gathered. "Get ready for a fight." He'd called them there for one reason and one reason only—to destroy the vampires who were going to invade their land.

Paul grinned wolfishly. "AWESOME, that's JUST what I wanted to hear!!" He hopped from foot to foot as Leah rolled her eyes. She gave Billy's wheelchair a hard shove into Sam's legs, knocking the tall man over.

"You're an asshole," Leah said, then turned and started to walk away while fuming to herself. She wasn't going to fight Jacob or the vampires. Why would she do something like that? She didn't understand why Jacob had left, either. If she was banished, she'd stick around just to make everyone mad.

Leah didn't notice the presence until it was too late and she bumped into something that felt like a statue. She looked up at a completely beautiful stranger who reeked of vampire.

"Oh look, Victoria—they're multiplying," James drawled as he looked down at Leah. He shot his partner an amused smirk. "Looks like we have more work to do than I thought." He didn't know there were wolves in La Push—since when? He hadn't been informed prior, but now that he knew, he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it.

Though, in truth he'd be damned either way supposedly, being a vampire and all.

Victoria grinned as she stood beside her mate, also looking at Leah. "If we want to get done in time for supper in town, we'd better get started."


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been really in the mood to write this lately, so I'm updatin another chapter. Enjoy!**Chapter Eight

* * *

"Edward!" Jacob was smiling brightly. He knew it hadn't really been that long since he'd talked to Edward, but it was long enough to make the time tick by too slow. It was a relief to hear the vampire's smooth voice.

"How's the hotel?" Edward asked.

_Well, the windows are fragile, but so far the mirrors are all in-tact. _"Pretty smelly, thanks to my roommates." Jacob sent a pointed look at Rosalie, who sneered back at him. Emmett chuckled, leaning back in the couch to watch the almost-silent TV again. Jake headed into the bedroom and shut the door to get a bit of privacy. He didn't bother turning the light on.

Edward laughed. "Well I'm glad things aren't going too badly," he said.

Jake got an idea. "Hey Edward, what was Emmett planning to do if I lost the bet?"

Edward was silent for a moment, then answered in a slightly retrained voice. "Why don't you bet him and lose, and find out?"

Jacob frowned. "Oh come on! Why won't you tell me? Is it that horrible?" _Crazy vampires! What could they possibly have planned? _

"Half the fun is you not knowing what you're getting yourself into—if I told you, it just wouldn't be as entertaining."

"So you guys are using me for entertainment?"

"Emmett is. We've lived a long time, Jake—he gets restless sometimes. Best to let him have his fun sometimes."

"Just like Alice and her dressing people. More Appeasement?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

"Hn." _Now I really don't want to make a bet with him, and I don't even know what we were going to bet on! Not that it really matters—he probably would have made it so that I'd lose no matter what we bet on. Sneaky vampires; I've gotta keep my guard up nowadays or I'll end up doing things I'd rather not do..._

"You don't know if you'd rather not do it unless you know what it is, though..."

"Yeah but you won't tell me what the consequence of losing is. That kind of means that it's either really embarrassing or just plain... well, embarrassing is the only option that comes to mind." It was kind of hard to think while talking to Edward—Jake would much rather sit back and dwell on his sexy his mate's voice was. _Honestly, a voice like that should be illegal or something. It's not fair for the rest of us—makes us sound like trolls or something compared to him. Watch out, Billy goats—you don't want to cross the bridge this morning. _

"So what's the update on that Jesse dude?" Jacob asked. He was tired of talking about betting Emmett—talking about that answered no questions.

"James followed your scent from Forks back to La Push, where he probably met the wolf pack." Edward didn't really want to tell Jake that, but then again he figured that his lover had a right to know. There was no sense in lying to the teen and telling him that James was somewhere else—even if Jake tried to go running home, Emmett would be able to stop him (rather easily, in fact).

"What?? Are you guys gonna go help them?" Jacob's mind was instantly on his pack, his mind running over the possibilities of what could happen. Of course, James wouldn't win against the entire pack, but the long-haired man might be able to take out a few inexperienced ones like Brady or Collin. Instantly, Jake felt sick. He wanted to be home more than ever, to help defend his tribe from the human-drinking vampires. Why had he run away? Just because Edward told him to?

"Calm down, Jake," Edward soothed as a growl was emitted from his mate. Jacob's growl choked off once he realized that he was the source of it, reeling in his thoughts and trying to think logically.

"Has Carlisle talked to Sam about the treaty yet?"

"No, and technically if we pass the border, it means war between the two species. We're not really sure if we want to risk it. After all, there is an entire pack to fight—they probably don't need us there. Then again, we want to make sure James and Victoria don't get away."

"Where'd that Lauren guy go? He just ditched?"

"They actually killed him...quite easily, from what Alice was able to see. He didn't put up much of a fight she said." Edward's tone was sombre—he had liked Laurent.

"Well that sucks. How many years were they together? I didn't think they'd go and kill him..."

Edward shook his head, then changed the subject. "Did you get enough to eat? If you need food, just ask Rosalie to pick you up something."

"I'm not so sure that's a safe option," Jacob replied. _She might poison it. _

"She doesn't hate you as much as you think she does, you know."

"Then why is she acting like such a bitch?? I didn't even do anything to her!"

"Just ignore her, she'll come around eventually."

_Yeah, but how many centuries will that take?_ "Okay, if you say so."

Edward chuckled. "She will, trust me. It won't take centuries."

_Only decades—got it. _

Edward sighed, though amusement was heard in his voice. "You'll just have to be patient. Having a werewolf in the family is a big change for all of us. It's been a few years since we adopted our last member."

"She wanted me to jump off the roof or out the window!" Jacob protested.

"That's her way of adjusting."

Jake frowned. "It's not very welcoming."

"Well, I've gotta go. We've decided to cross the border. I'll call you after we're done, okay?"

Instantly Jacob's mind was thrown into a fit of despair. Not only was Edward going to stop talking to him for a while, but the vampire was going to be part of some dangerous fight without him... it seriously wasn't fair. Jacob wanted to be with him.

Edward chuckled, though there was some empathy in his voice as he spoke again. "Don't worry, Jake, I'll call you the moment we're finished."

"You'd better," Jacob snapped. He'd meant to hang up the phone then to accent his finality, but his body didn't move. He couldn't hang up the phone—he really didn't want to.

Edward was grinning, and it was apparent in his tone. "I will." The line went dead a second later, and Jake slipped his cell into his pocket with a sigh. He flopped onto the bed, feeling the rough blanket under him. He stared bleakly at the roof, aware that he hadn't turned on the light when he entered the room. He hadn't even noticed it before; he could see in the dark quite well anyhow. Sitting in the dark, Jake was bathed in moonlight every once in a while.

And then, Jake caught a whiff of a horrible smell—a detestable, awful scent that screamed 'vampire'. It was worse than the smell of the Cullens—this one was wild. In the flash of moonlight that followed Jacob sitting up, he spotted a stranger on the other side of the room, staring at him with glowing red eyes. Jake didn't even have time to say a word before the vampire was on him, a hand clasped around Jacob's neck.

* * *

Leah stumbled back with an automatic snarl, her skin rippling a few times in rage at the scent that overwhelmed her senses. Her reaction was to attack and kill the people in front of her, but still she looked to Sam for guidance. These two in front of her were not Cullens, but she didn't know who they were. From the smell of them, they were wild vampires, and though they didn't seem friendly, she didn't want to go around attacking innocent people.

Or, you know, maybe she did.

Leah phased as she launched forward, knocking James over with a hard shove. At once, chaos broke loose. Leah was tackled off of James by Victoria, and suddenly Sam had phased and was ripping at James before the vampire could get up. Paul, Embry, and Quil started helping Leah with Victoria, keeping her off of each other as the female vampire bounced around and skirted past attacks. Jared ordered Collin and Brady to take Billy to safety and guard him just in case, and then leaped in to help Sam.

As the minutes passed, Sam began to regret his decision about casting Jacob away—the kid had been a very good fighter, and at the moment that was something they needed. The others weren't as experienced as Jake, for Sam had paid him special attention.

Let it go, Sam. You did what you thought was right; there's no going back now. Paul was on Sam's side in the matter.

Seth was the next to speak up. _**I think we should call him back. We never should have banished him in the first place—what was the point? Like I said, his imprinting on Edward was an obvious chance to-**_

**Focus on the fight you idiots. Do you want us to get killed? Stop filling my head with your useless ramblings and discuss it in your free time. **Leah was bitter on the matter, though after her words the other pack members focused on the fight a bit more.

A howl was heard as Seth was thrown back, having been bitten by James. Sam roared, attacking the male vampire with a new passion as Seth twitched a bit, knocked unconscious already as the poison was spreading.

Leah faltered for a second, then felt her entire body fill with rage. Her vision turned red as her fur stood up on end, an aura of fiery passion around her as she ditched Quil, Embry, and Paul—they could handle Victoria on their own, she was going after James.

In order to get to James, Leah had to shove Sam out of the way forcefully, which she was completely fine with doing. She even got some joy out of the action, truth be told.

And at once, she was all over James. She saw his cocky smirk vanish as his eyebrows knit—he was obviously not expecting such a passionate reaction from any of the wolves. Of course, Leah wasn't about to sit around and watch people hurt her brother. No sir, that was not on her To-Do list.

Leah's fangs dug into the vampire's shoulder and she shook him around by shaking her large head. James' arm tore free of his body and he cried out in pain, but Leah was nowhere near done with him. She made simple work of taking his body apart once done with his arm, and by the time she had finished, Sam had a large purple fire going. Jared was tossing pieces into the fire as Quil, Embry, and Paul chased Victoria into the woods. It seemed that she was going to get away.

Well, until she met up with a wall of Cullens.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked in a dangerous voice. It took seconds for the vampires and the werewolves to surround Victoria, the five Cullens on one side and the three werewolves on the other. They all closed in on Victoria, advancing as she became more and more worried. She knew she was in trouble—the girl who had killed James was probably after her too, and if Victoria was stuck where she was, it would only be a matter of minutes before the female werewolf found her, too.

"Carlisle, Seth was bitten," Edward stated. At once, Carlisle and Esme launched in the direction of La Push, Embry following behind them to show that they meant no harm to the pack. After all, the werewolves had no idea what to do when they were bitten by vampires. Carlisle would have the best idea of a solution, if there was anything that could be done.

A temporary hole in the circle left Victoria with an escape, and she wasted no time in taking to it. She bolted through the woods and arrived at the lake, getting into the water eagerly as Edward, Jasper, and Alice followed her. The two werewolves stopped at the lakeshore and watched the flaming red hair of Victoria dance around before them.

Quil changed into his human form, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, this was an eventful night," he said, "Do you think she'll get away?"

Paul morphed human also, standing beside Quil but facing the other way. "I don't know. I'm assuming so—vampires are useless against other vampires. It takes a werewolf to kill a vampire."

Quil frowned. "No it doesn't."

"In my books it does."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude. You wanna head back to camp or stay here in case they come back onto the shore?"

"They won't come back, they're better in the water. We might as well head back to camp."

"Okay." Together, the two boys phased in unison and trotted toward home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a little blurb to set up the next chapter. This is super short but it's not REALLY a chapter lol... More to come later, I'm working on the next chapter tonight if my laptop doesn't overheat again (it probably will, so don't expect anything soon.)**

* * *

Jacob jolted in surprise, then narrowed his eyes. His brain kicked in and he shoved the vampire off with all of his strength. "Emmett!" he shouted. He'd want the strong vampire's help, for he knew that the vampire in front of him was a newborn. If the teen got his arms around Jacob once more, the werewolf was surely in for a fair amount of pain. _Better Emmett experience that than me. _

At once Emmett was in the room, assessing the situation with a snarl as he grabbed the newborn and tossed him through the nearest wall, into the darkness of the night. The young vampire fell downward, landing on the pavement with a sickening 'thud-crack' that could be heard from the fourth floor.

Jacob gaped at the large hole in the wall, the rain filtering in through the space and lightly coating his face and hands as he stared. Rosalie was in the doorway with a phone to her ear, talking to Carlisle hurriedly with a worried expression on her face.

Emmett hopped out the window after the other vampire, ready to continue the fight that had started. As Jake peered over the edge of the hole, he raised his eyebrows at the sight. The crack he had heard was not from the young vampire's body, but it had been the sidewalk that had split like a desert. There was a significant dent in the cement. _Make that two. _Jake corrected himself as Emmett landed only to create another one.

_This hotel is totally going to sue us. Breaking windows, walls, sidewalks... _

"What do you mean 'bitten'? Stupid werewolves!" Rosalie was saying.

Jacob froze, turning his attention back to the female vampire. She wasn't paying attention, but the look on her face was one of disapproval. Jacob looked more like a dear in the headlights rather than the wolf he was. Had he heard her right? Had a werewolf got bitten?

* * *

"Yes, bitten. I was trying to suck out the poison at present, but it didn't go so well. The damage is already quite extensive, and the venom was spreading quickly. Right into the muscles due to adrenaline. There's only one way to help him, Billy recons. Jacob's going to want to come home if it fails, though. Leah said she wants him here too and that Jake was rather close with Seth."

Edward, Jasper, and Alice walked into the area, Edward looking angry and the other two having various expressions of annoyance. "She got away," Jasper stated when they were near Carlisle. Esme put a hand to her mouth and Paul scoffed, though no one else reacted to Jasper's announcement.

"She's going to leave us alone a while, though," Alice stated, "She's wounded."

Carlisle frowned, adjusting the phone against his ear. "...What do you mean 'intruder'? Is Jake alright?" he was asking.

It was Edward's turn to freeze.


End file.
